Persona : A different path
by DeusXmachinaXx
Summary: in the middle of battle with Nyx Minato is sent to the blue room where he is given the choice of how to beat Nyx Will he become A seal or is there another way? TOTALLY BECAME A HAREM WOO! (being rewritten sorry)
1. Chapter 1

(( [AN]Hello there And thank you for reading This is my First Fic So be easy on the Revews I will slowly get better at this but for now this is just showing me where my potential lies on a side note all criticism Will be welcome for it helps me grow Smarter and allows me to do better at making fics for you guys onto the Ideals for this Fic and its summary

Minato finds himself fighting Nyx where Igor gives him two choices Become the seal to stop Nyx OR Create a powerful persona with the power of sending him back in time to gain more strength to truly Defeat Nyx and end the Hidden hour and the shadows he will have knowledge from the past and with it he will find more allies and the 6 missing Arcana's

This fics Pairing will be undecided I was thinking harem But I am open to ideals Also OC's may appear in this fic his journey will take him to meeting characters form anime's that have the power of persona inside them I have three Anime's planned and I am open to suggestions Well thats it :) enjoy ))

Persona 3 : A different path

A boy with blue hair stood there wearing a jacket holding a Short sword in his hands Readying his blow against the Harbinger of the end Nyx a tall thin beast with a humanoid mask Large black wings and a large Claymore in its hand the boy closed his eyes and found himself in a blue room with a large gate at the back of the room the gate opened as a man with a long nose began talking

"Nyx cannot be defeated Only sealed you know what you must do"

The blue haired boy nodded to himself and walked towards the gate only to stop when hearing the man with the big nose laugh

"its what I would say if I didn't have a plan B there is one way you can Defeat Nyx Forever..so How about one last Persona Fusion?"

Minato's eyes opened widely in shock his body trembled what would he have to make?

The long nosed man smirked as the table changed

"You may now do a 22 Persona fusion there is only one persona that can be made with this

but to make him you have to combine all of the most powerful persona's from each arcana"

Minato smirked and nodded to the long nosed man he quickly set everything up the long nosed man smiled as he did a bright light emitted going white then gold

There stood a thin man with a golden mask with a clock on it a metal body that looked like a suit with two golden wings going down his chest and two golden wings sprouting from his back.

"Thou art I and I art thou from the sea of thy soul I come I am the god of time Chronos and I have heard of your predicament Unlike normal persona's I will become a part of you allowing for time travel if you ever time travel you will go back with your current strength and all persona's that reside in your soul will be available except a few from social links which you will have to reforge"

Minato's eyes began to water his thoughts came out

"Finally I wont have to give up my life I can finally end this nightmare But no offence Chronos but how can I defeat Nyx like this?" if Chronos had a face he would have smirked at that comment

"why you will go back with all your power meaning you can gain more and more power Also there isn't 22 Arcana's there's 30 but to unlock them you must find the rare few who have them then you will unlock them when the time comes I will advise you on where to travel to"

Minato smirked "of course Junpei will love more vacation time and I think by the time We have to face Nyx I can make them all stronger maybe save Shinji"

Chronos nods "yes you will need Everyone's strength to defeat Nyx so say the word when we are in the fight summon me before saying goodbye"Chronos Vanishes

Minato nods as the Long nosed man talks "well Minato I will be seeing you in the past for the first time soon" Minato nods and exits and finds himself in front of Nyx like nothing has changed to find junpei shaking him "Cmon Man Snap out of it we need to defeat him now" I notice everyone looking towards me with worry I smile to them as I stand up and walk in front of Nyx alone

"stay back there with the rest of them and keep those shadows off my back I have a way of defeating him" Minato Semi-Lied Minato fought alone Defeating all stages of Nyx's arcana Except Nyx's last at then Minato knew it would be Time turning to his friends he smiled

"its time I will finally defeat Nyx but it will use most of my power and some memories to do so" Minato lied everyone had a sad look but nodded as Minato turned to Nyx he felt four sets of arms embrace him

looking to see Aigis Yukari Fuuka and Mitsuru Hugging him with tears in their eyes

He smiled to each of them whispering his three words from his lips to each of them

walking forward he put his Evoker to his temple and smiled "CHRONOS"

Chronos activated his final ability "defeating" Nyx And sending Minato back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

([AN] Seccond chapter is here I was so hyped I decided to write the Seccond chapter and is currently in the middle of writing the third once again please redirect to one for the summary of the story or if you have Questions :D)

((Onto a personal note Should I write this Exact to persona's story adding my little twists as I go along or should there be a timeskip system))

(((as I said there will be anime characters coming into their persona powers and three has been chosen as is their arcana it goes as follows)))

Soul Arcana : (?) Guess this guy you get a cookie

Weave Arcana (?) Guess this girl you get a cookie

Sword Arcana (?) Guess this guy you get Three Cookies

(((Onto the ideals of anime characters if you suggest them they must be in A. same time period as the persona characters So sadly no Naruto A good way to show time period is electronics are they in modern cities do they have modern electronics like TV's and computers sorry having characters that don't belong in that era just pisses me off slightly so keep those in mind when Suggesting anime's Also No Dragon ball related characters some may give leeway but no Saiyans or Flying humans that makes stuff too op as for he whom holds the soul arcana he has lost his powers but will get them back by the end but by then Minato will be a god)))

(I do not own persona or any Anime's added in to this story If I did tho...well *evil chuckle*)

Persona 3 :A New start

As Minato wakes up from the time travel spell Via Chronos he finds himself somewhere familiar

He stops his walking noticing he is in the plaza he knows this due to seeing the woman with three dogs Smirking remembering her and her dogs he walks till the dark hour starts Smiling

"I'm here I am really here" he shrugs it off as he hears Chronos's voice

"As you can see young master we are indeed back I warn you though history must play out the same you must never tell you are from the future too Id rather not have to deal with any...Problems in the time space continuum the only person you can tell is Igor and Elizabeth as they exist between dream and reality so the continuum wont affect them"

Understanding it he only had one question "uh Chronos why can I hear your voice in my head? I never heard Orpheus nor Messiah talking to me like this"

the persona Snickered "well Orpheus nor Messiah Doesn't quite have the power I possess"

Minato Gaped comically "Huh? How powerful are you?"Chronos smirked "only time can tell"Minato dead-panned "you did that on purpose didn't you?" only to hear that trademark laugh

He continued walking to the dorms he come to love in the coming years "okay here goes"

He opens the door walking in to see Good old Pharos sitting at the reception

looking to the boy the boy smiles

"you are late I've been waiting a long time for you" Pharos clicks his fingers "now if you wish to proceed please sign your name there" he points his had to a thin red book on the counter

you sign your name quickly eager to begin "its a contract It only says your responsible for what you do" taking the contract he shuts it "Nobody can escape time" you hear in your head Loud laughter coming form Chronos Minato shuts off communications with Chronos a while listening to Pharos

"It delivers us all to the same end You cant plug your ears and cover your eyes" he turns the contract and it disappears he holds out his hand towards Minato as vision gets darker "and so it begins"

Pharos vanishes

you hear footsteps "Who's There?" the voice is feminine Minato turns to see a brunete looking at you Holding a handgun pointing it at Minato 'Yukari you do know pointing it at me would only cause more problems' you was about to ask until you hear a second voice "Takeba wait" you look to the redheaded Rich girl noticing the dark hour has ended and your music player restarted You look to the redhead with a smile on your face she walks up to you with her arms crossed

"I didn't think you would arrive so late My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I am a student who lives in this dorm" Yukari looks confused she looks to Mitsuru "who's he?" "he is a transfer student it was a last minute decision to assign him here he will eventually be moved to a room in the boys dorm"

Yukari still nervous looks to Mitsuru "is it okay for him being here?" indirectly mentioning their powers Mitsuru Smiles towards me with her eyes closed "I guess we will see"motioning to Yukari with her hand "this is Yukari Takeba she will be in junior in spring just like you" you suddently remember school 'Oh god I have to repeat school dont I well il get it over with' Yukari nods "...hey"

I suddently feel like messing with her I look at her sternly "why do you have a gun?" the question throws her thought off balance "Huh?"looking flustered she thinks of an excuse "its uh sorta a hobby well not a hobby but..." I deadpan at her 'A hobby Any sane person would tell her she needs better hobby's' ofcourse Mitsuru to the rescue defends her "you know how it is these days its for self defence its not a real gun ofcourse"

she sighs "its getting late so you should get some rest" she asks Yukari to show me to our room

I lie down on my bed and allow sleep to catch me.


	3. Chapter 3

([AN] Alrighty heres the third chapter I think I will be making Three chapters a day If I have time on to pressing matters the next few days of school will be timeskipped next chapter Minato will "awaken his Persona" and will once again have a little bit of school life following Junpei joining SEES so have fun with that)

((First anime char cross over will be Soul arcana and that will be in 5 days from Junpei joining SEES))

((( once again I dont own pesona nor any anime appearing here)))

Persona 3 : Seccond day in paradise

Yawning Minato finds himself on the monorail next to Yukari stairing out of the window overlooking the blue sky and even more blue sea Yukari looks to Minato

"...Well thats it see there it is" Minato's eyes widen to notice the school he had come to love and loathe Getting off his ride he walks to school with Yukari Getting newfound looks of wonder and lust from girls and slight rage from the guys noticing these looks he thinks to himself 'Hah gotta love pheromone coffee' he gets thrust out of his musings by Yukari stopping.

"Well here we are Gekkoukan High hope you like it here" Yukari adds a small smile

'Geez il never get tired of this girl' walking in to the school coming across two rows of steel lockers Yukari stops to look at us for a while with a blush snapping out of it momentarily

"your good from here right?" I nod "you should go see your homeward teacher first the faculty office is right to the left" I nod "...and that concludes the tour any questions? Smirking to myself

"Yeah what class are you in?" Noticing her blush "w..well me I dunno I havent looked at the class assignments yet" stopping to rememember " hey about last night Dont tell anyone what you saw yeah?" I nod she smiles "okay see you later" she leaves

'alright I know what class I'm in so no point checking I guess how are you envoying the look of my school Chronos He hears the ever classy voice

"Its Quite nice here You know I was expecting worse Judging from your...show of knowledge"

my face heats up 'Shut it Chronos'

the persona carries on "and you saw all the girls and Yukari What made that come to fruit?"

'Probably the coffee good to see I still have my old charm and courage Just gotta see how my academics is in class..' making his way to the faculty he walks in and waits for Ms. Toriumi to notice him an average sized woman in a salmon coloured suitnotices Minato with A huge blush on her face 'Soo...this is how long you noticed me huh Maya?' Smirking to himself he waits for the teacher to regain her composure

" Hello you must be the new student right" I Nod noticing her blush on full force

"Minato Arisato 11th grade correct?" I nod again "wow you have lived in a lot of places...lets see 1999 that was.." she gasps "Ten years ago your parents...I'm so sorry I have been too busy to read this beforehand I am Ms Toriumi nice to meet you I Teach Composition Welcome to our school"

I smile to her leaving the class to go to the assembly with her to listen to an old man drone on

and occasionally listen to whispers about Me and Yukari...

We go back to class I sit down and wait I then get up and begin walking only to bump into a student this student had a baseball cap and dressed almost...lazily "Sup dude! Hows it going?" I look to him with a dumb grin plastered on his face I nod and pipe up "uh.. Who are you?" knowing exactly who this doof was 'God damn it Junpei its too early for this crap...' " Im Junpei Iori nice to meet you thought id come and say Hey see how much of a nice guy I am" noticing a certain brunette walking up to us she looks at Junpei slightly angry Junpei beats her to talking "Hey if it isnt Yuka-tan didnt think we would be in the same class again huh?" she sighs at it again huh I swear you will talk to anyone if they would listen ever think you might be bothering somebody? I smirk but decide not to talk Junpei looks sheepish "what I was you know being friendly" she shakes her head "if you say so" a rough silence brushes over us she looks to me "anyway looks like we are in the same homeroom" I smirk "must be fate" she blushes slightly "Fate? Yeah right"she chuckles

"still I'm a little surprised myself" Junpei feeling quite unnoticed pipes up "uh hello im in this class too" A dumb smile plasters his face "soo I heared you two came to school together huh Cmon gimmie the dirt" Yukari blushes "Theres nothing going on between us" she almost looks sad after saying it I sit down at my desk listening to them argue my head hits the desk "this is gonna be a long year"... I let sleep overcome me in my chair with my head on the desk


	4. Chapter 4

( thank you for your review as you can see I am giving into Mr/Mrs/IDK DreygunSoul's Idea As you can see ive made a few more changes Chronos's Chat will from now on be in **bold** speaking of Im kinda proud of this chapter for showing a bit of interaction between Minato and Chronos but as they chat they meet an old face Who is this old face Will he/she even talk to Minato Read to find out)

(( we also see some Clues to the Anime characters personality can you guess them))

(((I do not own persona or any anime mentioned in this fic)))

Persona 3 : Meetings and Traitors

Minato finishes his first few days walking home he notices all of the people he had talked with before he decides to get more Info from Chronos 'Hey Chronos?' the ever classy persona awakens

" **What is it young master What did you require of me?"** Minato's eyes widen 'I was thinking its one day till the full moon and surely Aki is going to be hurt again So how are we going to go about the whole Rooftop scene again? Last I checked your the only persona here and Orpheus may not show up' Minato hears a slight laugh " **Hah young master since you summoned me I became you in persona Thou art I and I art Thou Il never be Orpheus But All but 8 Arcana resides in me So in a way I am But since I have All 22 arcana That makes us On par with Nyx"**

Minato's eyes widened 'B..but that means We could have defeated Nyx' Chronos laughed

" **No we couldn't In this form I am as strong as Your Dear Messiah You have more power to unlock by Feeding me all 8 missing Arcana The Wielder of the Soul has finished his battle As has The Wielder of Weave The Wielder of Sword Is dealing with his Final battle"**

Minato sighed ' What can you tell me of These Arcana Holders' Chronos thought " **Hmm in a week The weilder of soul will lose his powers But He is losing them after A Heavy battle Between him and a madman whom wanted to be a god as for Weave she never had powers But What was in her possession Made her have Quite Good powers Sadly It was Destroyed as for Sword He Moves Across Dimensions we haven't even fathomed and saved over 5000 people on multiple occasions He is Also pretty good with a sword and gun The other users are not so clear to me but in time they will reveal themselves"**

Chronos Smirked looking out his masters eyes " **Speaking of persona users be careful"** Minato's eyes widen as he runs into a girl "Sorry Are you okay?" Getting a look at the girl he stifles a gasp Noticing her familiar Red hair and white dress 'Chidori?' he looks over her offering a hand to get her up 'Chronos just a Question Can you find traces of the pacification drug in her?' Chronos hums" **No there is no sign of the drug in her But her persona isnt either We could save this girl and turn her into a valuable asset to our team Up until Fuuka ofcourse This will give Mitsuru A chance To get on the Battlefield much faster Also she has returned to her senses have fun"**

'Might as well do Junpei a Solid' Minato looks to the Red haired Girl "Sorry I bumped into you are you okay?" Chidori's face Mellows Looking A bit depressed as normal " Th..That is Fine I should have been looking where I was going" I look to the depressed redhead outstretching a hand slowly

"My name is Minato nice to meet you" she shyly takes my hand and shakes it "My name is Chidori Its been nice chatting to you Minato but I must be going"

I nod "thats fine Chidori" I walk past her slowly "Oh umm By the way You should keep a smile on your face If I cant I know a guy who can you will meet him soon He will be wearing a baseball cap He will help you with any problem" Chidori nods "Thank you Minato Il keep an eye out for him"

Minato walks away with a smile on his face Chronos laughs

" **Il never Understand Why You just Did that for the loudmouth where you could have had another for your little harem"** Minato's eyes widen 'H...HAREM? What do you mean harem I dont have a harem!' Minato looked away with a slight blush as Chronos Laughs " **Yes Yes And your feelings for that Yukari and Mitsuru And Fuuka Not to mention that Aigis But there was others before wasnt there? What about miss Yuko and miss Chihiro huh Maybe you would like em older and Get With "Maya"?"** The persona would be smirking where as Minato has had Just about enough 'Damn it Chronos Shut up' Minato knew he was right 'Did I really have a harem?'

Minato's thoughts was brought out when he was infront of his dorm he opened the door to see a very welcomed face and a face He utterly Despised...his face was brought into a frown...

'Ikutski'


	5. Chapter 5

( Second Of the Day :D I might leave it at seccond but I might beging working on the Third of the day if bored Minato meets The Ever So Tratorous Ikutski Will he flip Will he kill Ikutski Time will tell)

(( Two more chapters Till the first anime Char is revealed gotta figure out though a way for the gang to go on a trip to that part of Japan... Eh never mind l will figure it out soon probably A three day Trip To learn about other parts of their country I might have Minato "Lie" to Mitsuru and have him explain Chronos has the power to sense potential Persona users Either way Its gonna get Fun X3))

((( ive figured out all 8 of the Arcana's so if you wish to ask for a char that is simular to the arcana's I will list the Arcana's below

Soul Arcana : (Taken)

Weaver Arcana (Taken)

Sword Arcana (Taken)

Joker Arcana (Free) (needs a main persona)

Heart Arcana (Free) (needs a main persona)

Fate Arcana (Free) (needs a main persona)

Restoration Arcana (Free) (needs a main persona)

Creation Arcana (Taken)

Main Persona's can either be from a list of Demons not included in Persona Or beings the Characters have gotten close to

Those are your choices Have fun :3 Also This is the Order The chars will Appear I Am also considering having A partner come with each Arcana user Besides Creation also Creation Will be an OC Of myself So you might learn a bit about Good Old Deus))

((( nothing is owned by me Literally I think even this plot has been done before Though if it has its purely Coincidence)))

Persona : Traitor's visage and Shadows?

'Ikutski'

Minato's face scrunched up in disgust but quickly returned passive Yukari looked to me with a smile "Oh he is back" she looked to the man in the Mocha Brown Suit with Long hair Glasses perched at the bridge of his nose The man gave a smile "so this is our new guest?" He got up from his chair and walked over to Minato "Good evening" Minato just nodded to him " My name is Shuji Ikutski Im the chairman of the board for your school" the Shuji looked thoughtfully

"... Ikutski Kinda hard to say isn't it that's why I don't like Introducing myself Even I get Tounge tied Myself" Minato put a fake smile on

' Only part that makes it hard to say is to say it without wanting to tear you apart you made Yukari cry Ken Scared You took Mitsuru's father from her I will never Forgive you You traitorous bastard'

Shuji Motioned for the couches with his hand "please have a seat" Minato follows him and sits

Shuji sighed " Im sorry about the confusion Regarding your accommodations However it may take a while to get your proper room assignment is there anything you would like to ask?"

Minato begins to think 'what did I say last time...Oh yeah' Minato clears his throat "The other night I saw something weird" Yukari and Shuji looked shocked "And what did you see?" Yukari looked Puzzled before Minato had the chance to talk about it Shuji stopped him " You were probably just seeing things due to tiredness I wouldnt worry about it" Minato smirked inwardly 'yeah I knew back then something was off to think you know people' "Do you have any more questions" Shuji asked

Minato went through everything asking who else lived here to why he was here finishing off with a few thoughts "Thats all Shuji" Minato Said tiredly "you must be tired from all the exitement Please get an early nights rest as they say the early bird catches the bookworm" Minato thought a seccond 'Good idea Ikutski never thought you would have a good idea Though your shitty jokes need to stop'

Minato nodded "yeah Il go do that" Minato escaped to the confines of his bed aware of those Spying on him He began a Conversation with Chronos in his sleep 'Hey Chronos Hows it going'

Chronos awakened " **Quite alright young master you dealt with Shuji pretty well I was expecting of having to go back in time again due to A certain traitors untimely demise"** Minato smirked 'Yeah I came close but I knew it would have Messed up the future somehow but dont worry he will get His Comeuppance' Chronos would be Smirking " **Spoken like A true hero Nothing Quite like A little Vengeance huh?** " Minato nodded 'Yep well I gotta go to sleep see you tomorrow speaking of tomorrow Be prepaired to "transform" into Thanatos and act a little out of control Chronos nodded " **Dont worry young master I have everything set"** Sleep found Minato fast

The sleep went by undisturbed Suprisingly this time Pharos didn't turn up Minato shrugged it off and got through the day answering boring questions and helping the ever Block headed Junpei out of Tough binds answering questions for him Minato went back to the dorm not before telling everyone he would get an early night He lay in his bed waiting lo and behold he heard the Knock at his door hearing Yukari's voice " Hello you gotta wake up" she waits before " Im coming in to her displeasure Minato was awake and fully dressed doing the whole Suprised act when Yukari handed him a short sword One word Darted across his mind 'Showtime' He and Yukari ran up to the roof top hearing her explanation of the black masked creature infront of him and witnessing her pitifull display of summoning her persona he looked at the gun Smiled putting it to his forhead

"Per..So..Na" Minato shot himself in the temple summoning his persona a show of black and gold cracked across his sight " **Thou art I and I art Thou and from the sea of thy Soul I come"** Chronos looked to Minato before Holding his head in "pain" Watching The familiar Silver masked beast Appear from Chronos Destroying all Shadows in an instant before returning to his Original form Minato smirked Before "passing out"


	6. Chapter 6

( Strap in guys this is A Long one I Went for a longer than normal chapter To see how it would go with you guys so dont forget to review and share your opinions on what I could be doing better or any ideas for the story Please refer to last chapter For Arcana's not in use :3 anywho onto the summary)

(( Minato awakes from using his persona And ends up going home He has a plan but needs a Certain Rich redheads Help Will he Tell her his secret?))

((( I dont own persona or any anime series hinted at and soon to be shown)))

Persona 3 : Dumb smiles and Secret Revealed?

Minato awoke not to a Dimly lit Hospital room but a Blue room with a gate covering one side of the room Occupied by none other than a familiar long nosed man And Even more Intimately familiar Elizibeth the long nosed man started "Greetings Young one welcome to the velvet room I am pretty sure you know how this works don't you young man?" He smiles a Oh so very knowing smile

Minato's mouth Gapes "Wha! How?" Igor smiles playfully Young man I am everywhere and nowhere I exist in the fabric of Two States of conciousness Im here in the past I was there in the future and im In the future even further Helping Yet another Wild card user This Yu Is rather troublesome Now I have a little information for you today" Minato nods

Igor cracks his fingers outwards and Relaxes "Young man the Soul arcana Awakens In a 12 days so you have to figure out a way of travel You could let your dear friends into it or go alone you could ask the Rich one to schedule the 5 days off school when he arises Either way his power you Will Need He will be weak at the start but will Grow to the power Rivaling yours an A few months" Minato's Eyes widen "where do I have to go to Find him?" Igor Smirked "He lives in a town a bit more north of here Called..."

After Igor's Info He wakes up in his hospital bed like last time with Yukari sitting next to him seemingly Asleep He Stands up goes to the hospital explaining he has awoke and is feeling Fresh Apparently He had only been there A day Noticing Yukari is asleep He Pulls her Up softly Carrying her on his back Being careful not to wake her He walks Out of the hospital Taking all the Routes To get to the dorm without being seen looking through the window of his dorm Noticing Mitsuru is In fact there And Quite awake Minato Rubbed his temples with one hand 'Here goes' He walks through the door notifying Mitsuru he is back Mitsuru's eyes widen

"Welcome back Minato Is Yukari hurt for that matter why are you out of Hospital you shouldnt have Recovered this close to time" Minato Smiled at her "Yukari is fine she fell asleep at the hospital As for your question on how I recovered fast Something about that thing that Appeared when I shot myself in the temple with that gun Speaking of what kinda gun awakens something like that I remember Yukari's explanation of persona's I dont know much about persona's so would you mind if we talk about it While I set Yukari Somewhere?"

Mitsuru nodded "Il put her in her room and il make sure to tell her I did so she isnt mortified you saw her room" Chuckling I nod to Mitsuru Handing Yukari to her I sit on the Single seat thinking 'Hey Chronos Your probably gonna Freak but I need your opinion' Chronos Awakens **" What is it young master Also Good job on Carrying that Girl Class A romance material Good work"**

Chronos Thumbs up ' Okay anyway im thinking of telling Mitsuru whats going on with me The truth I wont Tell Anyone else But I think having her In Can save a bunch more people I wont tell her Much just That im from the future' Chronos Nods **" I was going to suggest you was to tell her Actually Hah Besides Having Mitsuru onboard Will allow us to easily Get to the Arcana holders"** Minato nodded ' that was a part of my idea the other is a Retcon For Being Awake this early' Chronos and and vanishes momentarily Mitsuru Returns from placing Yukari in her room

she coughs "Okay First things first how are you awake so early?" I look to her "will you believe anything I say?" Mitsuru looked Hesitant but nodded and sat down "okay so whats up Minato"

Minato smirks To her Would you believe Time travel being a thing?" Her eyes widen "T...Time Travel I hope you can prove it" Minato nods " I can do that And more but first can I borrow your Evoker" She looks to me with surprise " wha... How did you.." Minato looked at her with a look saying You know Exactly how Mitsuru Complies Handing Minato her Evoker Minato put it to his temple pulling it "Come out!" To Mitsuru out came the Familiar Black and gold Persona

Minato looked amused "Mitsuru id like for you to meet Chronos the god of time He is not your run of the mill Persona" Minato Gestures to Chronos as Chronos Bows " **Hello there young Mitsuru May I say you look Rather Beautiful today"** Her mouth opens wide Comicly " N..nice to meet you Chronos and thank you for your compliment" Looking to minato "This is how you came back then?" Minato nodded as Chronos would be Smirking **" Miss To make it more clearer for you how about an event Soon maybe 3 days from now Akihiko Will bring back a persona user with him Be Patient with the Brainless Dolt and He will gain power"** Mitsuru nods "So why did you come back in time it wasn't A selfish reason was it" Chronos shakes his head in a No **"we cannot give you all the information for it may Cause a De- Stabilization in Time itself but the only Answer we can Give you Is Shadow problems"** Mitsuru nods "

Allright I believe you Minato But is that everything?" Minato shakes his head motioning his hand To Chronos as Chronos clears his throat **"In 12 days A new persona user will arise one that didn't arise in the past Problem is he and 7 more Persona users will Awaken But all of them are a Distance away We will need to travel to get to them the question is will it be an outing Trip For the whole team or will it be For just Minato and Myself?"** Mitsuru looked as if to be thinking " If they Do not Collide with Test Dates I have no problem booking us flights or Rides to the places if they do its just you And Minato" Chronos nodded and bowed **" thank you young Mitsuru I Am happy to have you on our side and knowing of our predicament"** Mitsuru smiles "Its fine Im just glad More users will come hopefully some with powers like mine but Stronger so I can get back to fighting" Minato nods Actually Two will join us Im currently working on one and the other will appear soon" Mitsuru seems Overjoyed and minato smiles " Thats all Mitsuru besides the conversation should stop Due To A certain brunette is stirring so before she awakens I wanna get some sleep Also Please dont tell anyone what you heared" She nods

Minato leaves Mitsuru to think on what she heared as Minato Reaches his room he flops onto the bed getting some sleep

A few days Pass as Minato told Mitsuru Minato was asked by Ikutski and Mitsuru to join sees and He Unsuprisingly agreed a few more days passed And Lo and behold In came Akihiko asking for Mitsuru Yukari And Minato

Minato comes down the stairs noticing Yukari and Mitsuru as well as Akihiko standing by the front door Minato gives Mitsuru a knowing look as Realization struck her

Yukari starts off "...Okay he is here what is this about?" Akihiko smiles " theres someone I wanna introduce to you guys" Motioning his hand to the door a moment passes as they all look sheepish

Aki gets tired of waiting "...Hey Hurry up" From the other side of the Door Minato and Yukari hear a familiar voice " hang on this is freaking heavy" In came Junpei Iori Pushing a heavy suitcase

Yukari looks startled While Minato Holds In a gut bursting laugh " J..Junpei What is he doing here?" Realiziation hit her" Wait D..Dont tell me HE has the potential" Minato couldnt Hold it Minato asked to be excused Getting to a Room He let out A loud Laugh 'Oh Man Their faces'

after laughing stopped he walked out saying " what did I Miss" everyone Gave Minato a Deadpanned look Especially Mitsuru Minato rubbed the back of his head "sorry a joke came to me at the worst time

Mitsuru Sighed after explaining what he had missed Also explained that Tartarus was open for exploration hearing that Minato almost did a backflip in joy but settled for listening in and then going back to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

( May I start this off By saying OW MY HANDS! anywho Here is the First part to the Anime Crossover chapter All three Chapters are done Sorry I didnt wanna Spoil it with the Not so Subtle hints of who Soul arcana is)

(( Sees Find themselves going on vacation Is it a Vacation? or Is it something more Where are Our heroes and who is this mysterious Arcana Holder"

(((I dont own persona Or the anime hinted at in this chapter nor any anime in the coming chapters)))

Persona 3: SEES go Sightseeing Pt1

five days had passed from junpei joining Turns out Tartarus is the same only easier due to Chronos's power the members of sees (Shuji not included) Found themselves on a plane going north Of Their beloved School To Yukari Junpei and Akihiko This is nothing more than a Trip to them But Minato and Mitsuru know the Real reason for going

Yukari smiled Wearing her everyday clothes (winter/Spring) "Soo why are We going to this old town anyway Mitsuru" Mitsuru looks back to Yukari " Two reasons actually One A Little Reward For proceeding through Tartarus as far as you could and Minato here thought it would be nice to See other parts of japan" Junpei smiled Dumbly " You the Man Minato Thanks for bringing this idea To Mitsuru Now we dont have to do Schoolwork Considering this is a vacation for the school Is there a Catch?" Mitsuru almost smiled evily "ofcourse there is Iori we have Summer school for a week" Junpei Wailed out pathetically " Man I knew it I bet it was Minato's idea for the whole summer school thing " Minato smiled at Junpei "It was actually Think of it as me helping you to a decent job and education in the future" Speechless Junpei gaped as Minato lay back in his seat

"any way I will catch some Z's wake me up when the plane lands"

Minato Closed his eyes and begun an inner Conversation with Chronus 'right so we are going to this Kara...whatever place who are we looking for can you describe him' Chronus thought **"sorry young master I Dont know his looks I will tell you if He holds the Soul Arcana When you see him"**

Minato inwardly sighed ' This better be true and not a plot to get some vacation time chronus or im getting Messiah back as my main Persona' Minato joked **"You wouldnt Do that to me Would you young master Besides I cannot Lie to you I want Nyx Destroyed I however have Some info I can Give you First we must Meet with Two people One A man with Stubble and Black hair Soul arcana's father and A man in an old House His Teacher"** Minato inwardly nodded 'Helpfull as ever So answer me this Chronus how can you Vision his father and his teacher but not the kid himself' Minato Deadpanned **"simple master Ever heared of suspense? It makes this So Much more fun than listening to A very spirited Girl and A very well...uh...Junpei-ish Boy Argue about A school For summer"** Minato Sweatdropped 'Yeah I see your reasoning anything else we Need to talk about this place or advice on the boy you totally know about' chronos smirked

" **Yes Actually Dont make fun of his hair colour"**

Minato notices Yukari Trying to wake him up "Minato the Plane is landing Get ready" Minato nodded Looking over the town it looked like a plain old town Not much different from Port island

just less...watery Minato Sighed as the plane Landed and Got off going into the airport getting himself a bite to eat minato walked next to Mitsuru so they could Talk to each other silently

They keep walking while Minato Explains to Mitsuru what chronus had said

"okay so we have to find his father no doubt cause he will have to move I understand that but why his teacher?" Minato sighed " Chronus loves suspense He didnt tell me much but yeah... thats it"

They kept walking not knowing of the two sets of eyes Following them

"All of these kids seem to have quite a bit of power" said a Rather deep masculine voice

"indeed they do But that one with the Blue hair He is Extraordinary His power is practically radiating off him sorta like a certain person we know" A tired almost lazy voice Explained

"want me to tail them?" said the first voice The lazy voiced man Smiled "yes Please do"

the Deep voice vanished as quick as a Bullet Leaving the lazy voiced man to think

" I wonder if you are Friendly Or a threat Kid I hope for the first"


	8. Chapter 8

( Alright Seccond part of the cross over I cant make it more Subtle of the anime this place is based in than in this chapter if you still dont know You Really need to watch the Anime)

(( SEES find themselves off the plane and Walking around this seemingly normal town what will happen who are the people they meet and Almost all will be revealed))

(((I dont own persona Or any anime's with the name that could also be given to cleaning fluids nor any anime's coming in future chapters)))

Persona: 3 SEES Goes Sightseeing (Meetings And...Orange)

Walking through the City with his friends Minato Finds The place Quite quaint and enjoyable With Junpei bouncing all over the place Asking about the Beach We find The SEES Journeying towards the beach

Junpei Walks smiling like an Idiot " Man this place is Cool And The Girls here are Pretty Hot I might have to Inspect this place more often" Yukari looks to Junpei with Disgust "Ugh Leave it to you To just be here to Search for girls to hit on and fail miserably"

Junpei looked offended " I will Tell you what Next girl I see from her I will ask out on a date and you can watch her say yes" Yukari saw the challenge "Alright Stupei Next girl you see go for her I cannot wait to see you fail" Junpei Smirked looking at the Girls He Sees A long Red haired Girl With huge..assets and two clips in her hair Junpei walks up to her "Hey there Nice to meet ya I am Junpei" The girl turned with a smile "Hi there My name Is Orihime Nice to meet you" Junpei added on thinking he scored " soo wanna leave this bea-" its as far as he got before getting a flying kick to the face "Get away From my friend you Pervert!" A shorter Black haired Girl Walks up

Minato decides to walk up and save Junpei's Skin the black haired girl finds hostility "what your friend just failed miserably and im not afraid to do the same to you" Minato just bowed to her " sorry for my friends actions he tends to make an ass out of himself on multiple occassions I hope you are okay miss" Gesturing to Orihime she just nods with a clueless ditzy smile minato glad to have that over with smiles back "We didnt get your name miss..." The girl calmed down sensing no hostility "Tatsuki" Minato nods "thank you Tatsuki We are a bit new here on vacation Could you help us find some things?" Tatsuki nodded "alright just keep the pervert at the back and away from Orihime and we will have no problem" Minato nods "So I take it your her sister?" Tatsuki shook her head "no just a friend Im just heavily overprotective of Orihime" understanding I smile "thats Good" Walking with Tatsuki and Orihime the members of SEES while Minato Zones out

Calling for Chonos he starts the conversation with his persona 'Alright so where should I ask them to take me?' Chronos thought **"first place is a Really old Sweet shop they will understand which one"** Minato nods 'Alright' noticing Tatsuki looking at him he concentrates "alright umm..." Minato Smirks "Minato" she nods "okay Minato Where did you wanna go" okay first things first "Junpei you dont have to come with us you neither Yukari and Akihiko If you wanna go to the beach go have fun" they all nodded and went off to the beach "allright First place I heared of a really old sweet shop from these parts I am wondering if they sell some sweets we have at home" Tatsuki was in deep thought "ah okay His shop no worries" the girl kept us walking towards a really old Place

'this place looks at least 100+ years old' Minato smiles "Thank you Tatsuki... Mitsuru want anything from inside or are you staying out here?" Mitsuri Thinks "No I will stay out her and talk with Tatsuki I wish to know more of this place" Minato Nods and enters the shop 'Okay Chronos Who am I looking for' Chronos says quickly **"ask for a man named Urahara"** Minato nods

Going to the counter he sees a man with sandy blond hair wearing a green Yukata and a Hat with wooden sandals Minato waves also noticing the cat he has in his lap "hey there Im Looking for a Urahara" The mans eyes widen before Sobering fast "You have Him" Minato thinks 'What now'

Chronus Smirks **"ask him for "special wares" he will get the idea"** Minato looked at him deadserious **"** I would like some of your special wares" Urahara looked around "allright do you mind coming to the back room?" Minato nodded Following Urahara getting to the back toom he sees a table Urahara Sits down and motions for Minato to sit Minato does so

Urahara Cleared his voice "So what are your friends and you here for I sense a lot of Spiritual pressure from you" Minato's eyes widen "Spiritual pressure?"

Urahara for once looked confused "ah so your Not a Shinigami thats good Your signature seems more Bount but I dont think you are one" So what are you here for?" Minato thinks 'Okay what shall I do' Chronos simply said **"Summon Me"** Minato nodded "ok Mr Urahara just...dont freak out ok?" Urahara laughed " I think I have seen weird things in my life so you wont surprise me"

Minato took his gun putting it to his temple watching Urahara's eyes widen "chronos"

Before Minato and Urahara Now stood An ever Black and Gold being **Chronos** looked to Urahara

" **Greetings Shinigami I am Chronos God of time I am here for information On a Certain Young man you taught"** Urahara's eyes Widened more

"What do you Want with him" Chronos smirked inwardly **" The World Will end by the end of next spring I wish to add his power to our own to stop the world ending"** Urahara Nodded Phased slightly about the information " he would help in an instant but his power is gone He sacrificed it destroying a great evil" the time god Laughed **"you Call Aizen a great evil? Please Minato and I could End him with a flick of our wrist No This beast Nyx Is much worse I am aware of the Young man being powerless but he isnt Completely powerless He has A Persona like me inside"** Urahara shook at the information "you could have Ended Aizen and your saying this Nyx is much worse then what hope does he have" **Chronos laughed "He has Much more power than you think if he trains with me and Minato long enough he will get his powers and Much Much more"** Urahara nodded "okay then what info do you need" Chronos looked Urahara in the eyes **"The location of his father..."**

Urahara Wrote down Soul arcana's address and sent Minato on his way with his cat urahara looked up with a smirk " have fun Isshin"

Walking with Mitsuri Minato began talking "Alright ive got the address of where we are going next" they keep walking till they see the place looking up they hear a Sound an almost muffled

scream of "you let your guard down son" All of a sudden the window smashed Sending an orange haired boy tumbling out the window onto Minato

"Wah! Dad You moron You actually hurt somebody with your antics" The boy hold a hand out to Minato "hey you ok?" Minato nodded taking his hand secretly feeling a bit of power seep out into the boy "yeah im fine" the boy introduced himself "my name is Ichigo My idiot of a father is Isshin

he is suprisingly a medic so did you come for a check up or something?" Minato shook his head

"No I actually came to have a talk with you and your father" Ichigo Paused "Huh Why so? Nah nevermind Come in" Ichigo opened his door to be met with a Flying kick to the face "your still letting your guard down son" Noticing Minato and Mitsuru he let a dumb grin grace his face " FINALLY MY SON HAS FRIENDS ITS A JOYOUS DAY TO BE HIS FATHER!"

Letting them in and dragging a slightly dazed Ichigo with him Minato is met with two young girls

"Hello my name is Yuzu and this Is Karin How are you" Yuzu holds out a hand to shake Minato shakes it softly "Hey im just here to talk to your Father and possibly your Brother" Isshin feeling the spiritual pressure of Minato Sends his daughters out to play Isshin leads them to the couch along with Ichigo looking towards Mitsuru his face become serious "so what did you come here for Miss Kirijo" Mitsuru's eyes widened "how did you know?" Isshin smirked You have your Grand fathers Features " He then looked to Minato "Also I had a talk with Urahara and went over the details but one thing confused me this thing called 'Persona' I wish to see it" Minato nodded taking the gun to his head and pulled the trigger out came the familiar Black and Gold persona Chronos looked to Isshin **"Greetings Shinigami How was dealing with Aizen?"** isshins eyes widened "so Urahara was speaking the truth then..." Minato nods as Isshin Smirks " Man Kid I wish you was here to fight Aizen I can tell From your power You could have Easily killed Aizen and saved Ichigo from giving up his powers... " Chronos had A sombre face and feel " **Im sorry for your sons Loss but...its sorta why we are here today"**


	9. Chapter 9

( the Plot thickens I see This is the third part and the anime is revealed as well as the soul Arcana holder I think il end up sleeping for a day after This

On a Side not Pm me For who you would like the First girl for Minato to get close with I was thinking Mitsuru or Fuuka but your Ideas count for any other girl)

((Minato taking the old Storekeepers advice goes to a communal Clinic Who will he find in this Clinic))

(((Might as well say it you guys probably get it now I don't own Persona or bleach Nither do I own any future Anime's That appear)))

Persona: SEES goes Sightseeing Part 3 ( A deal And Ichigo's power)

Minato and Mitsuru looked Confused as Chronos and isshin Talked about matters Of soul reapers and Spirits so in the mean time Minato talked with Mitsuru

"So? You lost too Mitsuru" Mitsuru Turned with a Slight Blush "U..Uh Yeah I had Heared of Stories from my Grandfather When I was A little Girl About Shinigami and their Jobs among life He said all worked on two things Eradicating beings called hollows And Purifying the souls of those whom have died" Chronos Kept an eye on their Conversation as was Isshin incase they mix up anything " **Correct young Mitsuru all very Correct I dont understand how your Grandfather would have Learnt all that unless..."** Chronos tuns to see Isshin with a Very Sheepish look on his face **" You FOOL you shouldnt tell ordinary humans Of shinigami I should have your Powers Removed But in a very benevolent God of Time So We now have a deal you must accept"** Isshin's eyes Widened "Whats the deal?"

Chronos Looked to Minato and Mitsuru and Nodded before moving behind Minato

Minato started the Conversation " Im not sure how much Urahara has told you but heres the Gist of It The world will end next year at the end of January To a Being that makes This Aizen...of whom you speak of look like a Speck of Dust in the wind" Isshin nodded Unknown to them a third person had just woke up and Heared everything Ichigo had woken up "What did you say Kid? Did you say the world will end Next year at the end of January To a Being Who makes Aizen Look Weak?" Minato nodded Ichigo looked Distressed "DAMN IT! If only I had My powers If only I had a year of training I could have saved everyone"

Chronos nodded and Spoke up **" Relax Young Ichigo That is precisely why we are Here To give you a and You wont Gain your powers But thanks To Minato Touching you when you helped him up I surged A little power into you To awaken your Persona"** Ichigo's eyes was wide open

" Okay Two questions Who are you and Why do you Look like A Hollow with a golden mask-" it was all He got out before Chronos Smacked Him Atop the head **"insolent Child Compairing me to a hollow Your lucky You are needed to save the world or I would have Ended you for that comment I am A persona More Specifically Minato's most persona's dont have the power of prolonged speech but Concidering your persona I thought id have to give yours the power of speech too"** Ichigo gaped "wait..My persona Can speak?" Chronos nodded Ichigo Blurted out "Who is my persona" Chronos just tapped his face on the clock and put a finger to where his mouth would be" Ichigo getting the Idea to shut up and wait

Isshin Decided to put his 3.65 Yen in and asked an important Question "So how does My son Come into this?" Mitsuru Smiled at Isshin " We ask to have Ichigo Come to Gekkoukan High To Learn there He will be Set into Minato's class and Will also have a place in our Dorm As for money No problem His amenities for the dorm Will be payed For by our chairman as for spending money the place we Fight and Train in just So happens to have money scattered on the floor along with armor and weapons "

Isshin's jaw dropped comically as minato smiled " So Ichigo any questions?" Ichigo thought "yes just one What are you guys fighting?" Chronos would have smiled if he had a mouth **" Blackened Creatures of Pure darkness that Dons 12 different types of masks now that I think of it Practically hollows Except Instead of Eating the person's soul It sucks it out Making them into a "fallen" Practically A zombie"**

Ichigo looked to his father then Chronos and Nodded " Yes Il come then and fight with you"

Minato Smirked as something smashed in his head

" A friendship has been born a new partner rises as you have obtained The Soul Arcana"

Watching Chronos He seems to glow and Evolve when done You see his appearance has changed The clock mask is no longer a full face Helmet and now a True mask but on the side of his face Chronos looked human with Glowing Golden eyes and Long White hair Two more golden wings has jetted below from his waist Going down behind his legs Looking like a Long Jacket he also seems to be carrying a Gold Katana" Minato was happy

"seems you have Evolved Chronos is that what happens when I Gain a new secret Arcana?

Chronos Smirked " **Yes Young master this will happen I will be at my final form when All 8 are gained"** Chronos looks to Ichigo " **Thank you for Joining us As a present Please Enjoy this"**

Chronos pulled out a long flat wooden box with a Knowing Smirk Ichigo opened it and nearly Cried at the Sight in the box lay a Katana in a black sheath With A black and red Layered Grip the Tsuba looked Like a Swastica But rounded Unsheathing The blade He notices The blade is pure black with a toothed design at the top (Ichigo's Fullbring bankai) Inside the case also was a handgun and a Red armband with the Word S.E.E.S Written on the band Chronos put his hand on the sword nothing happened But Chronos Smirked at Ichigo " **This blade and gun and armband Will go invisible to ordinary humans while your sword is sheathed at your side the minute you unsheath it will fade into view"**

Ichigo truily smiled for once Taking his sword and Situating it in his Belt ring Gun in a holster found in the box and Band in his pocket he Gets All his things ready Into a Large Backpack taking clothes and other main necessities Chronos holds his hand out " **Wanna test your persona?"**

Ichigo nodded **"good you will be able to since Well... "** Chronos points to the clock on his mask showing its almost midnight as soon as midnight struck the sky and world went Greenish With all water puddles becoming red Minato hears the tell tale sound of A Shadow

Minato smirked "not Fased by Experienceing the dark hour for the first time?" Ichigo shook his head as he ran beside Minato and Mitsuru towards the beach "Nah ive seen worse"

Mitsuru's eyes widen "Worse? Whats worse than this?" Ichigo Smirked "Ive been to hell before"

Mitsuru's jaw dropped comically as they saw the shadow chasing after three people

"Did they seriously forget to bring their evokers?" Minato Stifled a laugh Handing A spare rapier to Mitsuru from his belt slot Mitsuru deadpanned "Point taken"

Hearing a feminine scream of "we are Going to die" and " Our evokers are back at home"

Junpei ran until seeing A shadow pass his face Seeing an Orange haired boy run up to the Beast

looking at Ichigo he yells "Run Kid this thing will kill you" Ichigo sighed "Just Shut up and run"

Junpei was about to retort but seeing the katana at his belt the Gun at his hip and the band falling out of his pocket slightly Junpei's eyes widened

"So this is what they was doing all day..." Ichigo shouted "how do I use this thing Mitsuru said its used to summon a persona but how?" Junpei shouted to Ichigo Put the Gun to your forehead and shoot

Ichigo remembering his old friends words Took out the gun and Shot himself in the head Suprised to be still alive He looks behind him and his breath catches in his throat at who is standing behind him **" I art thou and Thou art I But you already knew that Didn't you Ichigo"** Behind Ichigo stood a man Dressed in a Long black Cloak Seeming to be More fire than Cloth His long browny black hair flowing in the wind and brown rimless sunglasses covering his eyes the person seems to be holding A long Huge khyber knife blade but More curved with Added edges (Ichigo's Fullbring Shikai)

Ichigo's eyes Widened "Z...Zangetsu? How I thought you was a Zanpakuto Spirit?"

Zangetsu nodded then smirked holding up his Sword towards the Large shadow shaped like a woman with B and J on her breasts With two words all hell broke loose

 **"GETSUGA TENSHO"**

And just like that The Shadow was Cut directly in half and Disapeared...


	10. Chapter 10

( Finally I am back from my hands feeling like Sledge hammers has hit them Note to self in the future dont do three chapters two consisting of over 1500 words in one day Alright you guys knocked it out of the park with the views 10 chapters and 552 views already not sure if thats good or bad...huh... Onto the Summary for this chapter Not much action has been happening to The SEES since their visit to Karakura but changes have occured What is that Voice and Feelings come to light?

oh anyway Going to be announcing more changes and answering a review question First the Question

Guest (you know which one you are also please next time have an account so you can get some Recognition for such a good question) he / she said "Is it Jin, Chidori and Takaya as the new links? I mean it could be right? Or Am I making random assumptions?

Guest You are Slightly Wrong yes Chidori will be saved but she will not become a new Link merely A Person to advance Junpei's character and her own For a while she will take the job of Fuuka till Fuuka Joins as soon as Fuuka joins she will be a regular member of SEES and I know reader who knows persona well " Didn't chidori speak Through Fuuka? doesn't that make her search feature Stronger than Fuuka's?"

Yes And No

Cannon it would but since the persona was Put inside her as a young child forcefully But in my story she will lose that persona or keep it have control of it and gain a new persona with different abilities So technically Fuuka Will be the Scout at the end

As for Jin And Takaya... im not so sure anything I do Could save them If Chidori was so Blindly Indebt to Takaya as Jin She wouldn't change Either but from what I could see from her Character while playing the game she Didint really care about Takaya's Wish

For Jin will follow Takaya Everywhere Takaya has to make the Decision to Leave his dream And I don't see that happening He isn't the Kinda person who would Give up his dream because a group of teens came up to him saying "Oh you should Give up on your dream and Join us and save the world" If I could think of a way I would but Sadly I cant and If I did I feel it would Ruin The Character Its the same as making Elizabeth Feeble and weak in a way

So no till I figure out a way Jin and Takaya Will be An enemy of SEES

Onto the changes

The Joker Arcana in the list I added a few chapters back seems too much like the Fool arcana but never Fear I have thought of it and Changed it Henceforth the Joker Arcana Will be The Insanity Arcana and I have a Certain Yandere Picked out to be the Social link)

((Reviews make changes Guys Please review or Pm if you have Questions or Ideas))

((( I dont own persona or bleach or any of the Anime's shown in this fic)))

 **Persona : Aftermath of rest**

Sees come back after their vacation tired with their new member in tow Minato heads to his room but notices there is something wrong with his room

Minato stares upon his room Noticing the Fine Blue rug Sliken sheets Brand new computer and 50 inch plasma screen TV The chairs around his room was royal blue with a Silken Looking material covering the Single chair and the corner couches Even the new coffee table on closer inspection was made from fine glass and held up by Silver Yes real silver Legs Looking closer at his bed Noticing its no longer small its big enough for at least three people seeing a note on the ground he picks it up

"Dear Minato

You did well in Karakura you was really fun to stay with and meet So I asked a friend to Fix your room up for you I hope you like it I also got you a pet to keep you company she should be around your room"

Signed Your new Friend Urahara

Minato Crushed the note in his fist with a smirk " this is going to be a pain to explain to the others"

all of a sudden he hears a Voice not belonging to anyone not even his persona "whats going to be a pain?" Minato looked around frantically "Who is there Show yourself" he hears "down here"

Looking down he sees a Black Cat with an almost playful smirk on its face the cat began to speak

"Hello there Minato how are you doing" Minato looked sweatdropping with wide open mouth

the cat continued " what your going to catch flies if you carry on" Regaining his composure he sighs out "great and now il need to Exorcize a cat how can this day get worse" The cat jumped up and slapped minato with its paw " I am not Possessed you moron I was sent here by Urahara to help you and Ichigo...you mainly I Am Yoruichi Former captain of the Shinigami Stealth force" Minato looked amused "You A captain Yeah and a Dog is the captain of a Squad too?" Yoruichi's eyes widened "Actually yes"

Minato facepalmed "right Im going to sit down and Im going to go over some thoughts in my mind" Yoruichi tilted her head "why not tell me at least I could give you answers" Minato smirked

"cant Dont wanna seem insane by my Dorm mates due to Talking To A TALKING CAT!" yoruichi smirked "Dont worry they already think your slightly mental Due to the Silent  
Convo's with your inner spirit" Minato sniffed sitting on the Single chair " good to know" Minato thinks not noticing Yoruichi curled up on his lap

'That was a pretty insane trip Met two girls Met One doctor/ Guardian of souls Met a candy store shopkeeper / Guardian of souls met a talking cat / Maybe Guardian of souls and a very Spirited but Scowly orange haired person / Former Guardian of souls' Chronos decided to add his input " **Speaking of young Ichigo How is he in hospital?"** Minato smirked 'He is fine I was Suprised He managed the Trip on the plane walked through the town got enrolled in school and made it to the Dorm only To Pass out the minute he went through the door From using his persona For the first time At that moment' Chronos Smirked " **Yeah... That kid is going to be strong as hell when fully trained its almost...scary"**

Minato's eyes widened 'Scary? Your telling me The god of time Is scared of a boy with orange hair?' Chronos nods " **The boys potential is limitless considering he has powers Both locked and unlocked One Power Of logic and reason One formed of Carnal instinct One Formed when Bound to An item he Truly Cherishes and One That can Pull at the bonds of Spiritual magic and form it into another entity His persona Zangetsu once was a sword spirit and can evolve atleast 5 times and change form to things of pure terror"**

Minato's mouth opened wide before closing and chuckling 'Nyx has no chance huh?' Chronos nodded

Minato Awoke to the sounds of knocks at a door he also found himself in his bed "did I dose off"

Hearing the knocks get louder he decides to call out " yeah?" the person on the other side judging by the voice seemed to be Yukari "Hey Minato do you mind If I come in I Need A talk about something" noticing the door is unlocked he mindlessly calls out "yeah sure Doors unlocked"

Yukari opens the door noticing its dark inside turning around she closes the door turning on the light she gets to see Minato But her eyes widen of what She sees She Screams out "KYAAAAAAAAA"

Starled Minato asks "wha...whats wrong" Yukari's face a deep shade of red her eyes closed "Who is that Woman Beside you!" Minato is shocked "W...Woman what woman theres no wom-" turning around he sees in his bed a Dark skinned Purple haired girl laying in bed with him On closer inspection she seemed to be Completely nude Minato's eyes Widened before He blacked out Blood Shooting from his nose with the force of a thousand God Fists

Moments pass awkward Yukari got to talking with the Dark skinned girl

Minato seemed to awaken "uhhh Yukari did you get the licence plate number of that shadow that hit me" Groggily his eyes open to see the same dark skinned girl and yukari talking the Dark skinned girl is now thankfully Fully dressed the dark skinned woman smiled " look who is awake sleepy head My you had a rough night last night so I Thought to put you in your bed but I was cold so I thought id join you Thankfully you lasted much longer than that Brute Ichigo before "Releasing" "

She provocatively wiggled her eyebrows Yukari Nearly passing out Due to the Amount of blood running to her face Looks the other way Minato Gaped Comicly "Did We Do...That?" the dark skinned girl Laughed " No no Minato we Didint do that truthfully I just slept in the same bed as you" Minato looked a bit more somber but the Dark skinned girl noticed " what is that face for? Disappointed? If so I wouldn't mind Going at it for real" A purr to her voice before minato could speak Yukari Blurted out "NO!" now looking flustered "I...I mean No you cant Those activities are banned in this dorm" Patting herself on the back figuratively for the save

the dark skinned woman looked sort of sad " Aw is that true I was hoping for a 'Joint session' but I guess I cant" Looking to Yukari with a knowing glint in her eye "or did you just say that Because You dont want me Sleeping with your Crush? My my Orihime for Ichigo and You for Minato I dont get much luck do I?" Yukari began showing her greatest impression of a Babbling Brook with a red face "N..NO me Crushing on him are you Insane?" The dark skinned woman Smirked "Yeah... Keep telling that to yourself but if you dont act on it another girl will steal your Pie so to speak I heard Little miss Richie Had the Hots for him too" Yukari's eyes widened " Mitsuru has a Crush on him too?" Quickly covering her mouth noticing her mistake looking towards Minato His brain looking like its overloading Minato finally spoke

" So let me get this straight You have a crush on me Mitsuru has a crush on me I can already tell that girl from Student council has a crush on me too and Now a Random girl I havent met is sleeping in my bed what's next am I going to be wearing a robe all day living in a mansion surrounded by girls in bunny oufits as a harem?" the dark skinned girl smirked wider "if that is what you wish...master" with a provocitive wink Minato Blushed heavily at the though but controlled it

for his final and most important Question of all "anyway Who are you?

She smirked "what you've forgotten me? But I was sitting on your lap all day in your room and you even talked to me" she lifted her hair a bit in two places making her look like she had cat ears as realization hit him like a flaming semi-truck

" Y...Yoruichi?"


	11. Chapter 11

( Sorry its late guys Had A heavy Lie in And I made this the Longest chapter I have ever made o.o onto the Summary With love in all the girls in the dorms hearts can they find A resolve And just Who is This White dressed girl)

((Onto A Question And I need an answer for this Right away for it Depends on the Coming Future of the Fic

My Question is

Chidori X Junpei?

Or

Chidori X Minato?

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=452559

Cast your votes now))

((( I dont Own any Game/ Anime Appearing in this Fic)))

Persona :The Compromise and The girl in white

"Y...Yoruichi? You was a cat" She smirked "yes and now I am a Woman Problem?" Minato shook his head "good Now onto buisness Ichigo has woken up from the hospital So yeah...Your gonna need to get him back into shape" Minato sighed

Days passed with Ichigo returning You learnt quite a lot about him in this time He is A huge protection buff Apparently due to his name and a thing that happened in the past he says he lives now to protect others from harm other than that his skills in Tartarus was second only to Minato himself in the meantime of training Ichigo He was also Training Yukari and Junpei with his training they became much powerful a few more days past...

Minato awoke with a knock on his door he opened it Finding it to be Mitsuru "hey Minato can I have a word?" Minato nods letting her in to sit on one of the couches she looked around nervously "W...Well I was wondering If I can Confess something without you Judging me" Minato nodded

" I have found I harbour...A few Feelings for you" Mitsuru Fidgeted nervously while Minato just smirked "I know you do dont worry But I have a problem with it" Mitsuru Braced herself for rejection Tears forming in the corner of her eyes "I like you mitsuru I like you too but-" He was interupted by Mitsuru's Sudden outburst " No I understand how could you love a Frigid funless perso-...Huh?" Minato smiled at her "I like you too and your not Frigid and funless you just had a sheltered upbringing and you have problems Letting your emotions out" Her eyes widen Minato just nodded

" I like you Mitsuru but I have found out that other girls harbour feelings for me I dont really want to ruin their self esteem if only there was a way for me to make all you happy at once" Mitsuru looked thoughtfully before she could talk a black cat appeared with a girl in a pink cardigan "Theres a way for this to work out me and Yoruichi here figured it out" Mitsuru was thinking and looking at the cat Minato spoke "Yoruichi could you go to the bathroom and change?"

Yoruichi nodded leaving for the bathroom moments later a dark skinned woman wearing very form fitting clothes walked in " as Yukari was saying Mitsuru We have decided we all harbour feelings for Minato so... why dont we just share him" She smirked pervertly as Yukari and Mitsuru blushed both thinking its a good idea Mitsuru recovering first "Well if it means being with Minato I don't mind besides I think he has enough love to go around" Yukari and Yoruichi nodded "so what about it Minato Do you accept?" Minato nodded "its the only way I can be with one of you without feeling Guilty so I dont mind" Minato found three sets of arms cradled around him

Mitsuru was the first to speak "Thank goodness I thought you wouldnt want me I thought I wasnt fun enough" Minato Smiled to her "Who wouldn't want you? Your Kind Very Beautiful and you are very fun to be around" Mitsuru blushed deeply "W..Wait Im sure you forgot one Yeah Rich" Minato Smirked before kissing her on the cheek " I wouldnt care if you was homeless and poor I love you for who you are not what you own the same goes for all of you" Mitsuru Burst out crying Minato thought he had done something Wrong "Was that not what you wanted to hear?" She shook her head before looking up Without warning she grabbed Minato taking His lips upon hers the kiss lasted a while till Yukari pulled her off breathless he thanks Yukari before Yukari suddenly rushes in taking a kiss from him too it didn't last as long as Mitsuru's but it lasted Minato looked to Yoruichi "I take it you want one too?" seeing her smirk she shook her head "no I can last for now without il see you if I am low on energy and in need of a "recharge" she stook her tongue out cutely

Minato looked to his girls "so what now?" Mitsuru Smirked "now we clear out yours and Yukari's room as well as mine and the boardroom No doubt you will need a bigger room to fit us three

Yukari blushed heavily but nodded "it will happen soon maybe some time next month" Minato nodded before going downstairs watching his girls join him

Minato made it to the lounge where all the others was sat without a word he sat in the single seat everyone except for Minato's and the girls eyes widened some for Different reasons watching as Yukari sat on the ground between his legs as Mitsuru and Yoruichi sat on the arms of his chair cradling their arms around him a few secconds passed before the sudden shouting

Minato found enjoyment in watching Junpei and Akihiko Flail about muttering within sobs stuff like "why does he get all the girls" "Mitsuru why" "Why cant I get some" "He is younger than you why not me" all their Shouts was silenced by an angry Ichigo smacking them both on the head with his fist before sitting down muttering "jeez they are almost as bad as keigo" Before the silence came back Mitsuru decided to speak "good news We have decided all of us to get with Minato and there will be spare rooms any questions with a deadpan all three raised their hands Mitsuru pointed to Ichigo "Im happy for you minato and everything but I have one question what is SHE doing here? Ichigo points to Yoruichi with a deadpan on his face she smirks "why I am here to help you of course Urahara wouldn't want you going anywhere far without help" She stuck her tongue out Ichigo threw his hands in the air as a silent "Fuck" come out

Junpei asked his question "why is there going to be spare rooms?" Akihiko put his hand down for Junpei asked his question Mitsuru smirked " Its obvious isnt it all three of us cant fit into Minato's room so we are emptying the Chairmans room and we are all going to be Living in there"

Junpei's and Akihiko's eyes widened even Ichigo was slightly shocked both Junpei and Akihiko let it process before fainting with nosebleeds

Minato looked with a vacant stare "Thats all except for you Junpei I need a word" Junpei instantly Jumps up "Yeah? Sup?" "There is somebody I want you to meet that goes for everyone" he looked to the door before Smirking "Come on In Chidori!" A girl walked in her hair as red as blood and her dress as white as snow she looked with a depressed stare "Hello Id like to introduce myself my name is Chidori I am the newest member of SEES" Mitsuru looked shocked as did everyone but Mitsuru more "What a new member" she looked to Minato "she has a persona?" Minato nodded before throwing his Evoker to her she smiles before calling out "Medea!" she summoned her persona looking Quite humanoid with a red and black body with what appears to be a ram mask

Mitsuru shocked shouts! "Wh..When did this happen?" Minato smiled "well it went like this"

Minato begain to tell about how and where he first met her starting with where he met her at the plaza continueing on To tall them about how they had been meeting to train

 **Flashback**

Chidori smiled "Hey Minato" Minato smiled and waved to her before asking "hows your drawing coming along?" She smiled "its going great wanna see?" Minato nodded Shocked about what he saw on the page "Chidori What is this?" She looked a little shy "promise to not run away and leave if I tell you?" Minato nodded she breathed out before starting "this is a thing I keep seeing in my dreams sometimes she speaks to me too" minato nods "what did she say?" Chidori Fidgets

"She says to let her out and I will never be lonely again" Minato hugs her softly "Chidori You will never be Alone as long as I am here" chidori blushes "Thats the thing Though She says You and every other person will just use me as a tool then get rid of me" she looks on the verge of tears "what should I do?" Minato looked thoughtfully "what if I told you there was a way to bring her out and I can talk with her" Chidori smiled Wider "Yeah Lets do that" Minato takes her by the hand and leads her to an abandoned warehouse Chidori looks nervous minato looks to her "Do you Trust me?" She nods and watches as Minato takes out a handgun "now this is going to sound weird but I want you to take this and Shoot yourself in the head with it" Chidori is sweatting bullets "B..But wouldnt that kill me?" Minato Shook his head "It Doesnt kill you it releases a Pulse that sets your persona free Watch" Minato takes the gun puts it to his head and shoots chidori clearly scared for her friends life puts her hands over her eyes "CHRONOS"

Chidori opens her eyes to see a huge Mechanical man with what looks to be a suit and Wings everywhere with a mask to the side of his face Chronos seeing chidori smirks " **As my master said its true You should trust in my master more for he means you no harm"** Chronos looks to Minato " **Is that everything?"** Minato shook his head "no id prefer you stay outside while we summon Chidori's persona" Chronos nods Minato hards the gun to Chidori "you try it" she nods putting the gun to her head she seems to be hesitating Minato tries to calm her "Dont worry just pull the trigger" she nods pulling the trigger to her suprise she is not dead and beside her is the being from her dreams " **Ha..haha..HAHAHA I am Free ever since those Scientists Stuck me within this Girl I am Free"** She notices Minato " **To you whom has released me name a wish And I will grant it you have done me a great thing"** Minato smiles "I want you to become Chidori's persona and do you know if theres a way to heal you from what those Scientists done?" she Shakes her head

but Chronos stops them **" if I may young master?"** Minato nodded soon chronus walked up to her and placed his hand on her before Shouting " **PURIFY"** a bright light covers the two persona's after the light vanished Chidori's persona looked Different A long White flowing dress with two small Wings The Ram mask changed moving to the side of her head showing her face two Bright blue eyes with golden hair she looked to Chidori before Kneeling " **Thou art I and I am Thou From the Sea of your soul I come My name..."** she Smiles " **Is Pura-Medea"**


	12. Chapter 12

( sorry for the no chapter last night I was A little bit Busy and I had no time on a Side not I personally laughed a little at this chapter even while I was writing it You will know the part)

(Summery: Secrets come out and even deadlier Things are brought to notice And what is up with the Vampires)

((theres a hint for you to keep reading))

(I have a poll on my page for Junpei X Chidori Or Minato X Chidori Scores so far is 1 point to Minato 0 to Junpei

Cmon I need To know since the chapter is coming soon... give or take 2 more

Speaking of chapters the next Crossover Vacation will begin In 3 chapters)

((( Nothing featured in this Fic is mine all but the idea for the story )))

Persona : The full moon's confession

"...And that is what happened" Everyone mouth hung open widely Yukari looked to Minato "So basically your persona Has the power to Purify things Can it Purify shadows?" Minato sighed putting his evoker to his forehead Pulled the Trigger summoning Chronos " **What Is it master?"** Chronos did a short bow " I need you To describe your Purify skill to everyone" Chronos smirked Ignoring the voices of "huh he wasn't insane his persona Speaks" suddently Ichigo Stood up "Uh Chronos Mind if I summon Zangetsu? He has the same Skill and He would like to know about it Chronos nodded as Ichigo Quickly Summoned Zangetsu " **It Seems You have A skill I possess that I have No idea About I wish to know about it"** Chronos Smirked " **alright Il explain I Expect No Interuptions My Skill Purify Has the power To Purify Both Shadows and Forced persona Like Young Chidori Here it wasnt like she forced a persona inside her more Mitsuru's Grandfather Forced a persona In Her"** Mitsuru's eyes widened and was about to speak till she Noticed Chronos with a Finger over his lips and a look to say "sorry Il Explain after" Mitsuru nodded

" **There was Three people With Forced persona's Inside them Chidori Takaya and Jin all was Taken as a young age from the Streets"** at this Chidori's eyes widened before tears fell slightly at this Minato rushed to her side to give her a Hug Chronos looked on with respect from his master

" **Anyway IF My young master here wasn't Quick with turning Chidori to our side She would have joined Takaya and Jin in their plan of Stopping us from our Plan of total salvation and at the End of It would have Died sadly anyway im getting off topic onto Purifying shadows It only works on Certain Shadows 10 more of these shadows remain And they appear Every full moon Which is later on today if You wanted to know These Shadows are Much like the one Master and Yukari and I Fought against till I let That thing out The other Zangetsu Cleaved In two May I add Such a Devistating attack You have Its a Shame I too now own It when you made a Social Link with My master Speaking of I think that's full Thanks to my master helping Ichigo save that girl from those 5 Men and He can now Summon the Ultimate Soul persona"**

" **Im once again getting off topic These shadows Are incredibly Strong and Continue to get Stronger as We go on To "save" The world we must Destroy Or Purify all of these Shadows and make it to the top Of Tartarus Though I would Prefer if Ichigo or My master Purify's them For They Turn into persona's For the Person to use in Extent With their own as this skill goes Ichigo has the potental To become A wild card Much like My master Any Questions?**

From the look of it Mitsuru and Yukari Had their hand up as Did Ichigo and Junpei

Chronos sighed " **Ok il Get the painful one out the way"** He Points to Mitsuru She looked at Chronos "Can you tell me More on what My grandfather Did What was his motive For everything"

" **On paper Your Grandfather Was Doing everything to save the World From Shadows but... He became corrupt Instead he had his top scientists Working on A way To turn Shadows into A Weapon thats where he Kidnapped over 200 Children from the Streets and Testing on them to Insert Persona's into them by Forcing them in a pit with shadows to Unlock their power sadly All but 20 Died after that He sent the other Children to Search for more Shadows only 5 Lived and Escaped from your Grandfather Though through their escape one of the 5 was Caught and killed"** Mitsuru's eyes watered "He...He did all that?" Chronos nodded

Chronos pointed to Yukari "uh..My father Worked with Mitsuru's grandfather Has he in that whole plot? Chronos nodded " **Yes but not Voluntary He was forced to by one of Mitsuru's grandfather's Vice leaders to work or he would kill his wife and You I can tell you his name but... I need you to promise not to do anything rash Concidering we need To keep him from knowing that we know Do you Promise?** Yukari Nodded **"Very Well His name was... Shuji Ikutski"** Everyones eyes widened everyone except Minato ofcourse

Yukari Stuttered "Th...The Chairman did that? I...IL KILL HIM I destroy him how dare he say that to my father I will never forgive him Il..-" Minato walked up to yukari putting a hand on her shoulders Yukari looked to him he simply shook his head Yukari hugged him Crying into his chest "H..How can you be so calm He used me he used Mitsuru Junpei Akihiko Ichigo He will use any new people that join us...He..He used You Minato why do you not want revenge?" Minato simply looked to Chronos as Did everyone " **Well I how do I know is a Great Question but before I answer this tell me who's Persona I am?"** Yukari answered "Y..your Minato's Right?" Chronos nodded It suddently hit her "You..You knew?" Minato nodded as all eyes was cast on him "why...Why didnt you tell us sooner" Minato looked at her sadly "I would love to kill him For multiple reasons For putting me Through hell for testing on Chidori and most of all for making you and Mitsuru cry and feel hurt with betrayal But I cant This timeline must go the same until the end till he Reveals it" Yukari was about to ask something till the Clock dinged all of a sudden everything went green Showing the start of the dark hour

"We will continue this soon for now I think It would be Ideal to kill this Shadow I will be taking you and Mitsuru into battle with me Along with Ichigo" Mitsuru looked confused "why are you taking me I need to give you info on the shadow using my persona" I shook my head "your job is over we have somebody to take over" I gesture my hand to Chidori "she..She has that power" Minato nods "technically I have A battleskill version of that power but her's is greater than mine Chidori can you tell me where the Shadow is?" she Nods and concentrates not needing to summon her persona "Its in the entrance outside Tartarus Its Arcana is the Emperor and The Empress" everyones mouth hung open except minato and Chidori's " Ichigo was the first to speak "Lets get down there and show that thing Who's boss" Minato nods towards Ichigo They make it there in an instant to see Two large shadows one Fat and round with a Queens crown and one Tall and thin with his head shaped into a crown

Minato and Ichigo begin the combat only relying on Yukari and Mitsuru as Support and basic damage Minato calls out to Chidori "chidori can you scan for a weakness" Chidori shakes her head "N..no I cant Ive got No idea" Minato sighs "alright guys try everything till it hits" Minato attacks fail as does ichigo's Till Mitsuru ends up casting bufu on the empress and Yukari attacks the Emperor with a Garu Knocking them both down "YEAH Thank you Mitsuru and Yukari Love you" They both blushed at his praise

Ichigo shouted "Alright guys time for an all ou-" Minato stopped him "WAIT DONT" they all stopped to look at him "Ichigo lets use Purify to get me and you a Persona" Ichigo Smiles at the thought of more power to protect "sure" they both Put their Evokers to their forehead both shouting "ZANGETSU/CHRONOS" Their persona's was summoned With a Smirk both Persona's shout " **PURIFY** " A bright light could be seen A man and A woman Appeared the Woman was short With Blonde hair and red eyes Wearing A black and red police suit carrying a Huge Gun on her back her face etched into an Adorable Smile The other was Wearing black riding boots with a long red Coat with white gloves and red eyes and A permanent smirk Etched onto his face The smirk showed his teeth they was sharp The man Started " **I am thou"** The girl picked up from him " **And Thou art I"** They both spoke at the same time " **And from the sea of thy soul I come"** The Girl shuts up while the man begins talking **"this is Seras or as I like to call her Police girl And I have many names but the name I am most comfortable with is Alucard"** His face suddently went bored " **Now Hurry up and accept us so I can Establish Netflix in your mind Im missing out on Adventure time on my 70 inch plasma screen TV May I add its not 3D Because that's a stupid Fucking Gimmick and everyone knows it"** Minato Ichigo and Seras Deadpanned with a Sweatdrop forming but nodded both vanished into Ichigo and Minato's mind Minato Got Alucard and Ichigo Got Seras...

"soooo" Ichigo and Minato started awkwardly Minato got to thinking

'I better not get a Netflix bill' Minato smirked

(Sooo TFS Alucard anyone? XD yeah I love the char and next episode we will be Seeing something from him)


	13. Chapter 13

An: Sorry guys happy holidays :D It has come to my attention that I am losing focus on my stories, I dunno I am finding it hard to write, but I am back, but there is going to be a few changes.

of today, this fic is discontinued but will be returning It will be kept up as a reminder to me.

story Will not be gone For I am Remastering this story I will be over A while Remastering it to add such as PROPPER EFFING PUNCTUATION :D

3\. My Homestuck fic will be on hiatus till I figure out WTF I'm doing with it

happy holidays to all and to all a good Write (hue hue)


End file.
